janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Sixty-Seven
Chapter Sixty-Seven is the 3rd episode of Season 4 on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. Synopsis THE LONG HAUL — Jane (Gina Rodriguez) and Adam's (guest star Tyler Posey) relationship seems to be moving at hyper-speed, and Jane thinks that it might be time for him to meet Mateo, but Rafael (Justin Baldoni) is not happy with this idea. As the arrival of Baby De La Vega Factor approaches, Rogelio's (Jaime Camil) jealously of Darci's (guest star Justina Machado) new boyfriend increases as well. Trying to be supportive, Xo (Andrea Navedo) encourages Rogelio to step up and be the father he was meant to be. Meanwhile, Rafael is determined to get his hotel and life back and will do whatever he has to do to make it happen. Starring Recurring cast :Yara Martinez as Luisa Alver :Justina Machado as Darci Factor :Tyler Posey as Adam Alvaro :Priscilla Barnes as Magda :Yael Grobglas as Anežka Archuletta Guest starring :Keller Wortham as Esteban Santiago :Norma Maldonado as Director :Jorge Diaz as J.D. Guzman :Alex Meneses as Katherine Cortes Co-Starring :Lillianna Valenzuela as 7-Year-Old Jane :Mia Allan as Anna :Ella Allan as Ellie :Rudy Martinez as Rudy the P.A. :Jessica Caban as Sonia :Vanessa Mizzone as Sonogram Tech Elise :Andrew Matarazzo as Flaco :Michael Dearie as Ike :Graham Sibley as Carl :Heather Olt as Doula :Reinaldo Faberlle as Huge Man :Bobo Chang as Harried Waiter Quotes Trivia *'FLASHBACKS' **As a 7-year-old, Jane accidentally met one of Xo's boyfriends in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, cutting food with a knife and screamed. *The moment at the sonogram is shot from the same angle, with the same reactions as Jane & Rafael's first sonogram. *Darci gives birth!Urman Tweet. (October 2017) *Darci and Esteban are dating. Esteban is present at birth. *Both the Narrator and Rafael think Adam and Jane are moving too fast. *Mateo accidentally meets Adam. *Rafael and Adam get off to a bad start but have a good time at a baseball game with Mateo. *Matelio also has a Mr. Monkey! *Jane tries to get Rafael to realize that his identity and life is not The Marbella, but him as a person and as a father. **Rafael seems to hear her but goes all in on getting Katherine Cortes to buy the hotel, which has him introducing her to Mateo, Anna, and Ellie all at once. *Esteban and Rogelio seem to form a bond after supporting Darci together through her birth. *Jane is trying to get the publisher to make a proper cover for her book. Jane is worried Adam might be seeing a woman called Tara when Adam actually secretly works with a woman named Tara to design a cover for Jane's book! *Mateo asks to talk to Adam and tells him that Jane still cries over Michael's death. Mateo asks Adam not to die or hurt Jane. *Adam tells Jane that he's panicking about their relationship. *Rose sends a guy to help Luisa get money for the hotel: by burning it down and claiming insurance!! Photos 67retra.jpeg 67.jpeg 67trois.jpeg 67xoro.jpeg 67matadam.jpg 67jalba.jpeg 67adaneo.jpeg 67adeo.jpeg 67quartet.jpeg References 4 6